The Fallout Series
by MidnightheartXxX
Summary: One-shots set before,during, and after Fallout 3. "Everything felt so real and that's what scared her the most."
1. For my child

Hey, I decided to write a new story, it's a series of one-shots that are placed before, during, and after the fallout 3 game. I absolutely adore this game and have been inspired by many authors who write great stories.

I will take suggestions on what one shots I should do. Most of these will be set before and during the game, but I will write a few that is set after. Some of these will be very short and I apologize if you find them to short. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, please read and review.

Disclaimer- I do not own fallout 3 or anything related to it.

* * *

"How can you just walk away? How can you just abandon project purity after all the time we've spent on it?" Doctor Madison Li yelled at James. Her hands were shaking and she was taking deep, ragged breathes. She looked like she was about to explode from rage.

James sighed, "for my child, Madison. You know how dangerous the wasteland can be. You and I both know it is not a good place to raise a child" James explained quietly.

He didn't want to leave but he had to for his child. "We're both going to Vault 101, where I'll be the docter. As much as I want to stay, I cant. This place is not where a child should be raised." James said as he walked off. Madison let out a loud sigh as she tried but failed to go back to work.

* * *

James was deep in thought as he looked at the sleeping little girl in his arms, his child deserved better then the life he could offer out here in the wasteland. He wanted his child to be safe, away from killing and having to worry about everyday survival and the only way for that to happen is if they left this place.

The new-born stirred in his arms, slowly opening her eyes. A gurgle came out of her mouth as her arm raised up towards her father, her small hand grabbed his finger and held it. James smiled a little for the first time since Catherine died.

"I have to do this, I already lost Catherine, I couldn't stand losing you" it came out as mere whisper. Putting the baby down gently, he looked at a picture that was sitting on a old and damaged night stand.

It was a black and white picture that was only taken a month ago. He and Catherine, who was eight months along in her pregnancy, stood happily together. He had his hand on her stomach with a soft smile on his face. She also had a hand of her stomach. He remembered that day clearly, they were discussing names for their child. They had both decided on the name Scarlett.

James lips turned upward in a sad smile. They were so happy, it was ironic that one day you can be happy with the person you love and the next they can be ripped away from you, never to return.

Glancing down towards his child, who was looking at him with bright green eyes. He sighed, he wanted her to stay this way forever, untouched by the harsh reality of the wasteland. Picking her up, he looked at her lovingly. "Your mother would've wanted to meet you. She had such big and wonderful plans for you." As a response she let out a yawn and fell back asleep. Putting her in the crib he walked out the door with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Standing on the hill, James looked at the barren wasteland. No green could be seen, just different shades of brown. The sun was setting, the only thing that was left untouched since the nuclear war. It was very beautiful compared to the dull and lifeless wasteland that surrounded him.

He turned towards the people who had came to see him off. There was Paladin Star and Madison Li. He walked up to Paladin Star and gave her a brief handshake. Turning towards Madison, he was not surprised to see her eyes looking coldly at him. Though, he did detect something else in them, sadness. Clearing his throat he said "Madison, I'm so-" she quickly cut him off. "James, what's done is done" holding her hand out, they shook hands awkwardly.

He looked at the baby in his arms and once again turned to the sunset showing it to her. "Scarlett, the wasteland is a cruel and unforgiving place, but this sunset proves that despite it flaws, it still has beauty in it." Taking a long look at it, he turned towards the rocky hill. If you looked closely, you could see a shack door in it.

Walking to it, he grasped the rusted knob and opened the door slowly as he prepared for his new life with his daughter.

* * *

And there it is folks. Yes, it's short but I hope it was good… If you have any questions about this story (or about fallout 3) just ask me. I'll try to explain to the best of my abilities. Of course, I love reviews, So I hope you review!

Oh and I have part of the second chapter written (it was originally suppose to be the first but I thought this was a better way to start the story) so expect that soon**!**


	2. Pieces of a broken heart

Hey, just a warning, this chapter contains spoilers. I do appreciate the reviews but I looked at how many views I have gotten on just this chapter and it was around sixty. If it isn't to much to ask could you review? It doesn't even have to be a sentence, just something to show that people actually care what happens. Anyway, that's all I had to say. So here is chapter two!

* * *

Scarlett took another swig of her scotch as she sat in Morarity's bar. She sat on the stool, shoulders hunched over and her eyes drained of all life.

Gob, who was cleaning a shot glass, put it down and looked at her worriedly. "Are you sure you're all right?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Of course I am, I mean why wouldn't I be? It's just everyone I cared about is dead and everyone else who I once trusted doesn't give a shit about me anymore" she said bitterly.

"You know that's not true" Nova said gently while laying a hand on her shoulder. Scarlett pulled her shoulder away before looking down.

"Really? Well lets see. My mom's dead, my dad's dead, my best friend of 19 fucking years kicked me out of the only home I ever knew." Scarlett slammed her hand on the counter as she yelled the last part.

Everyone in the bar turned towards the scene before shrugging their shoulders. Even the 'lone wanderer' drank her problems away apparently.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink anymore tonight" Gob said in a low voice. Scarlett's head snapped up while she looked into his eyes.

Complete opposite emotions were reflected in their eyes. His eyes showed concern for a friend, hers showed anger. What was she angry at? Everything, she was mad at her father for leaving her for the second time, only this time, he was never going to return.

She was angry at Amata, her 'best friend' that had kicked her out after she saved her ass. She was mad at everyone asking her to do favors. She was mad at Doctor Li who just left her father there to die and then expected Scarlett to be alright right afterwards. She was mad the enclave who stuck their noses into someplace it didn't belong. She was just… mad.

"No, I'm a paying customer. I'm paying for these drinks, if everyone is allowed to drink their problems away then so I am." Scarlett said as she took another drink off the counter after throwing him some caps. "Scarlett, this isn't healthy, you shouldn't drink your problems away" Nova stated gently, hoping not to upset the girl further.

"Tell the other ten people who's also doing it that" Scarlett exclaimed. She sighed as she lowered her voice "I know you guys are worried about me, just let me deal with this by myself" she sighed, looking at the bottle in her hands.

Gob and Nova looked at each other. Of course, they wanted to help but what do you do when the person you want to help doesn't want help? "Fine but if you need anything we're here for you" Gob said gently as they walked away.

Scarlett let out a sigh. She had so many emotions coursing through her. Anger, sadness, pain, guilt. She didn't know how to deal with it.

Life was so simple in the vault, the biggest worry was a radroachs or Butch's stupid gang.

A part of her still longed to go back there and act like nothing ever happened. She sighed yet once again, before grabbing another bottle of scotch.

* * *

Scarlett woke up on her bed the next day. Not exactly remembering what happened the night before, she turned her head to the side, praying that there wasn't a guy beside her.

She sighed in relief when she realized she didn't sleep with a man in her drunk stupor.

Groaning, Scarlett grabbed her head, hoping to get rid of her headache. Slowly getting out of bed, she steadily walked down the stairs.

Dogmeat, who was laying on the floor. Got up with his tail wagging, letting out a few excited barks. Scarlett groaned again, Dogmeat was not good to have around when your having a hangover. Walking out, she shielded her eyes from the bright light. She slowly walking towards Craterside Supply. Thankfully, she made it there without puking. "Moira" Scarlett called, gaining the attention of the women as she walked in. "Yes, old assistant" she asked, never losing that cheerful tone. "Do you have anything to help with a hangover?" Letting out another groan came from her as she cradled her head.

"Oh, did someone have to much fun last night? Do you need a pregnancy test to, just in case?" Scarlett glared at her "I'm not pregnant" she snapped, then she sighed "just give me the hangover stuff." Moira grabbed a bottle and handed it to her. Bolting out the door, Scarlett didn't care that in fact that this only made her headache worse. Besides, the less time spent with that nut job the better.

* * *

Scarlett sat in her chair, her faithful dog laying at her feet. She looked over towards her nightstand which held the picture from her tenth birthday party. It was her,who had a bebe gun strapped on her back and her dad. Both had bright smiles on their faces. Picking it up gently, she couldn't help but let a tear fall from her eye. Not caring, she let the others fall.

Tears dripped onto the photograph that was held by her now shaking hands. Dogmeat, whimpered feeling his master's pain.

She cried for her father, she cried for her mother, she cried for herself, and she cried for everyone else that had it worst.

It has been a week since then and Scarlett has holed herself in her house. She was grieving, something she couldn't do outside. People thought of her as tough, someone who isn't scared or hurt by anything. She decides to let them think that a little while longer.

People wonder where she had gone for the couple weeks. The only time she ever was seen was getting food. People assumed that she was out destroying evil but she wasn't.

She was actually laying on her bed crying, holding a photograph that meant the world to her, desperately trying to find all the pieces of her broken heart.

* * *

Whoa.. This was depressing. But yeah as much as I love fallout, I really wish I would've seen more emotion with these scene's. No one bounces back right after their parent dies so I though I would create this little thing. I hope you like it, read and review!


	3. Forget everything

This was suppose to be a cheery chapter but I was inspired while listening to 'Comfortably Numb' by Pink Floyd(I love that band!) So yeah, that song inspired me in some way. Oh and there will be mention of drugs (Not the drugs in our world but the drugs in Fallout. The one that is mentioned is called 'Jet') Anyways, read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not anyway own Fallout or the song I just mentioned.

* * *

She wanted to forget everything. She wanted to lay down and just forget. Forget all the pain, the suffering, the loss. Everything. She didn't know what to do, what do you do when its painful to look back but you're scared of the future? She didn't want 'tomorrow' to come. It would be just another day filled with pain and fighting. Scarlett looked at the grimy mirror that was cracked. Her eyes looked dull and deprived of any life. She was rapidly losing weight, you could now clearly see her ribs. She knew she would die soon if she kept this up. She would just be another lost soul in the wasteland.

A part of her wanted to stay holed up in her house but another part of her wanted to face reality. Which was worse? Being secluded and trying to avoid pain or facing a grim, painful and utterly hopeless reality.

Her eyes drifted to her old vault suit that was lying on the shelf folded. She was not the girl she was then, she's damaged now. Walking out of the vault, she had hope, something that right now she desperately lacked.

Scarlett sighed, where was that girl? The girl who had stumbled out with the highest hopes for her future. That girl was met with a grim reality where the sense of pain was a everyday thing.

There was no complaining, there was no hope. As grim as that sounded, it was realistic. Scarlett sighed, she needed something to calm her down. She grabbed the drug called Jet and stuck the needle in her arm. She sighed in content, she could now just drift off into a world where hr life was perfect. No war, no lost, no pain, just perfection.

* * *

Everything was dark. Scarlett looked around trying to find a light anywhere. Light suddenly surrounded her. Scarlett covered her eyes, trying to stop the slight pain that was coming from her eyes. When they adjusted, she looked around, everything was white now. Scarlett sighed, what was she suppose to do. Taking a couple of hesitant steps before she stopped. What was she looking for? Nothing could be seen for miles. She yelped in surprise when her dad suddenly was in front of her, his face set in a sneer.

"This is what you've become? A junkie who's slowly killing herself" Scarlett looked at her dad in shock. "W-what?" she managed to squeak out. "I'm ashamed to have call you my daughter" he screamed before running away and disappearing in thin air. Scarlett face looked horrified before looking at her feet. "It's OK honey" she heard a voice saying comfortably, she looked up to see a face she had only seen in photograph, her mother. Her face turned into one that was disgust as looked at her daughter. "You're my daughter? No wonder James is ashamed of you. I mean look at you! You have all those scars covering you and not to mention your emotional turmoil." Scarlett let out a sob as her mother said those words. Looking up as her mother transformed into Butch. "Is the baby going to cry? Nineteen years old and you still cry when someone insults you, how pathetic." He taunted, letting out a scream Scarlett went to push him but fell through as he disappeared.

She didn't bother to get up as she let out another sob. She grabbed her hair, pulling on it as she cried. Hearing footsteps she looked up as she was greeted with a bunch of people around her. Slowly forming a circle, she recognized these people, they were people she met, people she helped. It hurt how they everyone was either sneering at her or laughing and pointing. Scarlett couldn't take this no more. Grabbing her head, she prayed that everyone went away. Letting out a scream and a strangled sob, she kept screaming until her throat hurt to much to scream. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to drift of to the void that left her numb of feelings but very comfortable.

* * *

Scarlett eyes opened slowly as she adjusted to her settings. She was sitting in her chair, her hand loosely holding the syringe. Dropping it, she cradled her head, while she tried to forget the horrible dream. It was just a dream wasn't it? It felt so real, everything felt so real and that's what scared her the most.

* * *

And that's it! Yes, its short but I thought I'd end it there. For those of you who have no idea who the characters are.

James/Dad: Father of Scarlett who died protecting his life's work

Scarlett's mother: Died during child birth.

Butch: Scarlett's childhood bully growing up in the vault.

Anyway, that's it for this chapter. I will revise and repost some of these chapters as I notice spelling and grammar errors. Read and review


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!

So sorry, ok. So no new chapter but this is more of a authors note.

I am in a serious writers block and can not think of anything to write about.

If you very truly want to help PLEASE send some idea's in.

I realize that my crappy apology is probably not good enough so I'm going to try to make the next chapter extra long.

So please, help a girl out! Give me some idea's! I have no idea when a actual chapter will be posted but I hope it wont be to long.

I've been so busy with moving and settling in and school. There was a point where I kinda abandoned fan fiction(not just writing, but replying to PM's and reviewing)

Im trying to get back into gear but it will take time.

One again I apologize. So, please send in some idea's ok?

SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!

-Midnight


End file.
